


the first christmas

by fran_22



Series: The Farm AU [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, First Christmas, Fluff, mac thinks he dont deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fran_22/pseuds/fran_22
Summary: its december and its the first christmas as a family will mac relise with the help of jack he dose deserve a christmas just like everyone else
Series: The Farm AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071950
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	the first christmas

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first of meny stoiers what follow of form the farm and what better way to do it then thier first christmas toghter 
> 
> i want to wish all our readers a very merry christmas and a happy new year i no this christmas will be like no other for most of us but hopefully next year well all have a normal christmas stay safe everone one .

Mac was woken up by a loud banging. He rolled over groaning and looked at his clock. 5am on a Sunday morning. He didn’t know why anyone would be up this early as Jack said they could have a lie-in as they had just finished getting the stables ready for the first animals to arrive on the farm.

Mac tried to roll back to his preferred sleeping position and get a bit more sleep, but when he heard his brother shout down to Jack that he was making too much noise and what happened to the promised lie-in, curiosity got the better of Mac and he decided to get up and investigate.

He didn't know what he was expecting to find, but it wasn't seeing Jack in his boxers and t-shirt he always slept in, a Christmas hat on his head and surrounded by a clatter of boxes.

Mac rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn’t seeing things.

“What’re you doing, dad?” he asked sleepily.

“Can't you see I'm getting the Christmas decorations ready? It’s the 1st of December. That means it’s only 24 days till Santa himself arrives. And you don’t need to check, my maths are sound on this.” Jack smiled delightedly from one ear to the other. He was clearly enjoying himself. “I thought we'd get an early start. Then we can have a lazy day watching Christmas movies and ordering in pizza to celebrate us finishing the stables yesterday.”

Cassian smiled and thundered past Mac down the stairs at top speed to help Jack. Mac followed at a much slower pace. He knew Santa wouldn’t be coming for him; he hadn't since his mum had died, as he was permanently on the naughty list. However, he didn’t want to spoil Jack and Cassian's chances of still being on the nice list.

Over the next 3 hours, the house was transformed inside and out into a Christmas wonderland. Mac had never seen so many decorations. The house looked absolutely amazing.

“Mac, Cassian, come over here,” said Jack who was standing by the tree he’d put up. He handed them each a small box with Christmas tree ornaments inside. Cassian’s was in the shape of a football with his name on it and Mac’s was a chemistry beaker with his name. He looked at Jack in utter amazement.

“Thank you,” he whispered around the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

“Well, you both need your name on the family tree. Go hang them where you like.”

“Do you have one?” Cassian asked.

“Of course! Mine’s right there '' said Jack, pointing to one in the shape of Texas with his name on it. He pulled his boys into a group hug once they had chosen a spot for their respective ornaments.

Secretly, Mac enjoyed the day and was surprised by the end of it when Jack presented them both with some writing paper and envelopes.

“For your letters to Santa. You gotta make sure he knows what to deliver to you for Christmas.” Jack smiled and winked.

Mac looked down at the paper in his hands. Was this some kind of test? Jack noticed Mac’s puzzled and crestfallen face.

“You don’t have to do it right away, but best get it in soon, so Santa has time to make everything.” Jack was having the time of his life telling his teenage boys to write their letters to Santa. Unfortunately, his mischievous expression was lost on Mac, who kept staring at his hands.

Mac went to his room and sadly put the bits on his desk. Was Jack testing him to see if he’d want even more than he’d already got? Jack had given him everything he’d ever wanted, and more. Maybe that’s what the letters for Santa were for? Maybe Jack did things differently or maybe Jack thinks he'd missed something and wanted Mac to say so? Mac hated not knowing the answers to things and he knew that failing wasn’t an option.

A few days later, Cassian handed Jack his letter to Santa.

“Mac, is yours ready as well?” Jack asked the younger boy, just looked down at his feet without saying a word. Jack hurried to reassure and encourage him, “it’s ok if it’s not finished yet, but can you hand it in soon? Santa’s elf will be stopping by any day now.” He winked, which Mac missed, because his gaze was still glued to his feet. The teen just nodded and shuffled back upstairs to his room.

Mac came down later that afternoon and handed Jack his letter. Once the boys were asleep in bed, Jack opened the letters. Yes, he knew “Santa” got the toys but he needed to know as well, just to make sure they were suitable for his sons. Even though he knew his sons wouldn’t ask for anything not age appropriate to them as they were good kids. Well, that’s what Jack would say if one of the boys walked in on him reading said letters. 

Cassian’s was the normal style letter to Santa asking for some football stuff from his favorite team and a couple of games for the xbox that he and Mac shared. It was mostly Cassian who played on it, though.

When he opened Mac's letter, his heart broke a bit. Mac had written that he already had everything he needed and Santa didn’t need to get him anything. However, Mac did go on to write that, if Santa had time left for him after all the other girls and boys, he would like a new ruler for school, since his one had broken. It wasn’t urgent, because he had sellotaped it and it was still usable. And if it wasn’t too much to ask, he could use a new set of note books, because his were nearly full, but he said it didn’t matter if he didn’t get them, as he could go to the dollar store next time he was going past. But he did make sure to ask Santa for Jack and Cassian's Christmas list to come true. They were really nice people, and he knew he had been on Santa’s naughty list for the past nearly 10 years and he didn’t want that to reflect on them.

Jack had tears running down his face reading Mac’s letter. What child could ever think they didn’t deserve to be on Santa's nice list, especially one as kind as Mac? If Jack could, he would seriously hurt James for ever making Mac feel like he's naughty and doesn’t deserve a visit from Santa. 

Jack wiped his eyes and made a decision. He knew what he had to do. He had to make this Christmas even more special than he was already planning and the first thing on that list was to make sure Mac knew he was on the nice list.

While the boys were at school, Jack talked to Matty about his idea and asked if she could help him put it into action. She immediately agreed to help; they were her adoptive nephews after all. Even Desi, Russ, Jill and Cage had adopted them into their own families as well, so Matty knew they would be more than willing to help.

The closer Saturday night came, the more excited and jittery Jack seemed to get, but when the boys asked him if he was ok, he would say everything was fine. It was in the middle of dinner when they heard the sleigh bells ring and the thumping of hooves outside. The boys looked at each other in wonder.

“Let’s see what that’s all about,” said Jack excitedly, getting up. The boys followed. Mac lagged behind, because he wasn't a great fan of surprises. When Jack opened the door, they were greeted by an elf and behind said elf was a big red sleigh pulled by reindeers.

“I am here to deliver these to a Mac and Cassian Dalton,” said the elf, magically making two letters appear, along with a candy cane each.

Jack gently pushed the boys forward to collect their letters and candy canes. Once collected, the elf and the sleigh and reindeers disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jack was well impressed with the people Matty and Russ knew.

“Go on, open them and see what they say,” Jack urged the boys, because he couldn’t hold in his excitement any longer.

“Santa received my letter and I'm on the nice list.” Cassian grinned. He knew he was 16, but he also knew how important this Christmas was for Jack and the new family they now had.

Mac carefully opened his letter and couldn't believe his eyes. It said he was on the nice list, too. There must be some mistake. He thought back to all the naughty things he had done this year, like running away from Jack at the diner to just get caught by his dad and his friend. Yes, he thought Jack was on their side but he was wrong. So that was another naughty thing he had done. He’d thought bad of Jack and he had tried to escape hospital and got hurt worse. Plus he had cost Jack time and supplies when they first met. He’d had to be nursed back to health instead of being able to take care of himself and work for his keeping. How on earth had he made it onto the nice list he had no idea.

A few days later Bozer was over and he and Mac were sitting on the porch steps while Jack was busy making lunch.

“Did you ask for the console for Christmas?” Bozer asked.

“No.”

“Why not? It’s perfect timing to ask for it, as Santa makes wishes come true and you said you got on the nice list,” Bozer inquired incredulously.

“I still don’t know how. I haven’t been very good this year.” Mac looked seriously puzzled.

“As I said before,” Bozer explained, “Santa knows you’ve been through a hard time and you were just doing your best in a cruel world and now, you have a new life.”

“Yes and I have everything I need. Jack's done so much for me already, I need to take care of some things myself” said Mac, getting a bit annoyed. Didn’t Bozer get it?

Bozer sighed and dropped the matter. “Okay, you might want to see if Jack's got lunch ready.”

Jack technically wasn't listening to his son and friend’s conversation, he just happened to accidentally overhear from the kitchen, which was the room closest to the porch. He quickly texted Bozer’s mum to find out which console they were talking about and what games were popular for it. He wanted Mac to have something he really wanted and was too shy to ask for on Christmas day.

*2 week later*

It was finally Christmas Eve and Jack was so excited, he'd got them all matching pyjamas. The boys wore them grudgingly at first, but when they found out that even Maddy had a matching collar, they gave in laughing. Jack had made sure they all hung their stockings. He even read them ‘A Night before Christmas’ while they were drinking hot chocolate. He didn't care that his boys were a tad too old. He just wanted to give them the most perfect Christmas ever, just like his parents had done for him and his sister.

He even tucked them in and ordered lights out by 10pm, claiming Santa needed as much time as he could get to deliver presents to everyone, so the sooner they got to sleep, the sooner he could visit. Mac went along with it. He was secretly excited. He had really enjoyed the Christmas traditions and stuff Jack got them to do, like making cookies, so they had something to leave for Santa along with the milk and a carrot for the reindeer or producing handmade Christmas decorations to put up around the rooms of the farm. 

He knew, however, that tomorrow, really would set in for him. He knew that the only presents under the tree for him would be those from Bozer and Riley, because they had exchanged gifts the last day of school. He knew that would be it and he also knew he should be grateful.

He was woken at 6am in the morning by Jack shouting Merry Christmas and Maddy barking her head off at him.

“Come on boys, up and about! Lets see if Santa's been here,” Jack shouted loud enough to wake the dead.

Cassian and Mac, still half asleep, came shuffling onto the landing and Jack engulfed them in a big Christmas hug.

“Merry Christmas boys! Now let’s see if Santa's been.” Jack was actually vibrating with excitement.

Mac took a deep breath and followed Jack and Cassian down the stairs. When Jack opened the living room door, he was met by a room full of presents.

“Go on, boys, find what pile is yours,” Jack ordered. Mac just stepped aside, as Cassian rushed forward to find his presents.

“I think that pile over there has your name on,” said Jack, nodding toward a respectable pile to the left of the tree.

“For me?” Mac asked, looking at Jack, uncertain what to think, “all of them?”

“Yes, they’re for you, son. Now go and see what Santa brought you.” Jack couldn’t take the tension any longer and just wanted that sad and defeated look to vanish from Mac’s face.

Mac carefully opened one present after the other and unwrapped t-shirts with science puns on them and books full of fun facts. Jack's mum had sent him a big cuddly toy reindeer, along with a book about lab safety. He also got the notebooks and ruler he’d so humbly asked for. At the very bottom of the pile, there was a large, box-shaped present and when he carefully opened it, he found a brand-new Nintendo Switch inside, along with the games he’d secretly wished for but never brought up the nerve to ask for. Mac just looked at it, shocked. Then he looked at Jack, groping for words.

“How?” was all he managed to get out.

Jack winked. “Santa knows everything,” he announced, smiling sheepishly.

Mac got up from the floor where he’d been kneeling and hugged Jack. “Thank you! Thank you so much,” he whispered, hiding his face in Jack’s Pyjama jacket.

“What are you thanking me for? It’s Santa who brought it,” Jack answered, hugging Mac tightly to his chest. He’d done the right thing.

Mac just nods into Jack's shoulder, and if he left damp spots on Jack’s pyjama, who was there to judge him?

The rest of the day was spent trying out the new games consoles, eating way too much Christmas dinner and then falling asleep on the sofa, exhausted, stuffed and happy from the best Christmas they’d ever had.


End file.
